


I choose You (Always)

by ERAC12



Series: Coldflash and Coldflashwave fics that keep me going and writing [12]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, ColdFlash Big Bang 2020, Creepy Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells, F/F, F/M, Falling in love in childhood, Historical Inaccuracy, Little women and Pride and Prejuice's bastard child, M/M, Mini Bang, Mostly inspired by Little Women, Multi, Omega Verse, Protective Leonard Snart, Secret Relationship, Social Issues, Soft Hal Jordan, Supportive Iris West, Supposed to be a mini bang, mentioned of arranged marriage, okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12
Summary: Barry is the only unmated omega in his close circle. This makes him the centre of gossip and rumours as he being a 25 years old omega without an intention to settle down in town.His protector, Joe West, is worried for the situation as he doesn’t want for him to end alone for the rest of his life. So, after sending a letter to Barry’s father, who is working as a war medic on the south, and receiving his blessings, he decided he will organise a humble party, a masquerade, with the excuse of ease the worries and tensions caused by the war and the south’s news. His plan includes inviting al the town and its surroundings’ bachelors to win Barry’s hand.But, what nobody imagines, Barry's heart belonged to someone else already
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Cisco Ramon/Cindy Reynolds/Lisa Snart, Eddie Thawne/Iris West, Hartley Rathaway/David Singh/Rob, Ronnie Raymond/Caitlin Snow
Series: Coldflash and Coldflashwave fics that keep me going and writing [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/997836
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65
Collections: Coldflash Bang 2020





	I choose You (Always)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haute_coldture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haute_coldture/gifts).



> This is a gift for the amazing @hautecoldture, I hope you like it. I am sorry for any grammar mistake you could find, I tried to write it with the best of my abilities. And maybe, if you want, i could write a sequel. 
> 
> Please, give a look to the beautiful draws that @hautecoldture did for the fic:  
> https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50670824468_0c36dd62a9_b.jpg  
> https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50671651552_798c9b8ac1_h.jpg

The ballroom was decorated soberly. Frugality was the only option in these uncertain times. But It was compensated by the people’s excitement and the vigorous band that had played without stopped since the party begun. The town had really needed a feast, a distraction, to reduce the tension and forgot the war for a night. And that was what, the well-known magistrate and good citizen, Joseph West, gave them that night.

As the theme of the party was a masquerade, all the service personal wore black suit and dresses with white mask covered their faces. The guests wore their most elegant clothes, considering the current circumstances, and creative masks made of lace, satin, feather and pieces of jewelry. It was as everyone wanted to be the centre of attention and overlooked the other.

Between all the assistants, the presence of important people like Oliver Queen, one of the richer magnates of New York, and his mate, the beautiful and intelligent Felicity, took the attention of the majority of the guests who want to be on the good side of the man. Other important invitee was Raymond Palmar, the owner of Palmer industries, who has started recently courting Nora Dark, the woman seemed a gentle belle of the South although she was as clever and dangerous as any man, but that didn’t stop the mothers of the bachelorettes to try to win his attention. And other Alpha who took all the attention of the public eye was Eobard Thawne, the mayor and owner of large portion of farms in the region.

The last one was the reason Bartholomew Henry Allen was hiding in a little room next to the party room, enjoying the warm of the chimney and drinking a cup of the strong fruit punch. The young omega was exhausted of the harassment of the alpha and his multiples attempts of courtship. Also, he was tired of being surrender by so many people. He wasn’t a party man as he preferred small dinners with his family and near friends before that.

He knew that Joe wouldn’t be happy with Barry’s little escape. This party was on his honour, for his 25th birthday, and it was rude of him to no be there for their guests. More important, the older man had planned this party with an ulterior motive; the alpha wanted to find him an alpha or beta to mate. Joe West had been let in charge of taking care of Barry’s wellbeing when his father went to the war so, the man felt responsible to ensure the young one’s future as an omega and heir of the Allen fortune and properties.

The omega knew his protector had good intentions and was looking out for him but he wasn’t happy with the party and the pressure the man put over him. It wasn’t that he didn’t want a mate. He had always wanted a partner and, in the future, a family. There was just one tiny problem, however; the man, the alpha, who had stolen his heart wasn’t there. He had abandoned him with empty promises and a broken heart ten years ago.

No one knew about it because they had kept their relation secret to everyone. No for shame or ill reasons as they acted with decorum and property since their love were real and pure. The reason was the alpha’s background since he came for a humble family and he wanted to earn some respect and wealth before starting a formal courtship with Barry. Or, at least, that was Barry had believed before the man disappeared without explanation.

He still didn’t know why he left him without a word. Did he do something wrong? Wasn’t he a good omega? Or Didn’t he love him as much as he had claimed? He would probably never know.

Barry had cursed him, cried for him and missed him since the day he was gone. But he couldn’t hate him. He loved him so much than he could forgive him without an apology needed. His omega instincts called only for him when he was in heat. His body, mind and soul recognized him as the only one he would ever mate…

"Hello there" Iris said, walking into their room, at the same time she closed the door behind her "Father is looking for you" She told him and gave him a smile.

She looked gorgeous in her dark violet dress and the black lace mask over her eyes. Her hair was styled up with a few of her natural curls remarking her face. An aura of happiness surrendered her and Barry couldn’t stop the smile to form in his face and vanish all the mopping thoughts.

She’d had always this candid light in her personality but it’d just turned brighter when she married Eddie. Barry couldn’t stop himself for feeling the peak of jealousy in his chest. But he let it pass as he was pleased with the happiness of his best friend and her mate. Even if he had to tolerate their honeymoon stage.

"What did he want?" He asked and moved to let space for her in the sofa.

"Introduce you to Mr. Jordan" She said mockingly and took sit next to him.

"Hal?" He asked "Sergeant Hal Jordan" He repeated, "the man who had all the young omegas fantasying about him but didn’t want a compromise" She nodded and stole his cup to drink for it. "But…I already know him".

"Yes" She said empathically "But Dad wants to present him as a possible suitor".

"Suitor?" He asked shocked "Hal doesn’t want to mate or married!" He exclaimed upset and Iris shushed him to avoid attracting attention for the people outside the room.

"I know" She stated "I believed the same until ten minutes ago when he declared to Dad that he would marry you if you accept him" She declared incredulously. She wouldn’t believe it if she hadn’t listening it herself.

"Wh-what?" he cried disbelievingly.

"It was he said" She answered, passing him the beverage to drink and relax himself "At least, he is a better option than Eobard" Her face showed her disgust to the mentioned man.

"He is your cousin in law!" He replied when he saw the woman’s face and let a laugh out.

"Yes, unfortunately" She responded "Even Eddie hates him" She declared as a statement of the awful person the other was "And we’re obligated to visit him every Saturday" She shivered. "He despites me as much as I do…" He laughed at her answer. "I felt bad for the beta or omega who mate him…he is the kind of petulant man who believes his shit doesn’t stink" She revealed.

"No one can hate you" He said disbelieving. " You’re the most wonderful woman I had ever met".

"Don’t let Caitlin hear you, she would fight me for that position" She joked. "He hates me because he thinks I ruin his family reputation with…" She tried to explain and, finally, point to her face.

"Bullshit!" Barry exclaimed, understanding what was she referring, and felt sickening by the racist man. "You’re the best thing that could happen to his family and Eddie is lucky to be your mate!" She smiled warmly before Barry’s outrage.

They had risen together as their fathers were best friends and neighbours. Their relationship was closer than Iris’s relation with Wally, her blood brother, and they trusted deep in the other. Barry had spent as much time in the West house as in his; they could enter, eat or sleep in the other house without problem. So, for the man and his family, the colour of skin or the sex (first and second) didn’t matter.

"No everyone thinks like you" She said "I’m used to ignore them".

"You shouldn’t have to do it" He replied angry. "The world is changing and idiots like him should not be accept in it" He crossed his arms over his chest and scowled.

"As much as I wish to make Eobard disappear, I know the things don’t work like that" Iris answered touched. "I just needed that you and my loved ones are okay with me….I don’t need the acceptance of the world" She declared and hugged him. " Eddie loves me, you do it as well, and we’ll change the world together, our world, one day at time". Barry smiled and nodded "Now…we need to concentrate in your problem" She added and separated for him to look him at the face.

"My problem?" He repeated doubly since he had forgotten what was the reason they were there.

"You know I would never pressure or judge you" She declared "But I also understand Papa’s position…".

"No, please!" He interrupted her. "No you too!" He cried out.

"I’m sorry but it’s hard to not be worry about your love life" She stated softy. " You are so lonely and haven’t shown any interest in any alpha, beta or omega" He scolded her with an angry look. "I mean it’ll be okay to us if you like omegas like Roy and Axel... or Hartley and Rob, although they had Singh and he is an alpha…" She said thoughtfully.

"I know it would be okay" He stopped her before she said to much about Hartley’s intimated life "It’s just… I…" She looked at him with her comprehensive eyes and gave him the courage to continue. "Would it be really that bad if I don’t mate anyone?" He finally asked.

"Only because I know that’s not what you really want" She answered and took one of his hand between hers. "You have always wanted to have a family and dream with this perfect mate…"

"Maybe I was wrong" He replied and got up, pulling his hand away. "Maybe that mate doesn’t exist" He declared with his back toward her to avoid looking to her face "Maybe I’m just a hopeless dreamer" He finished and tried badly to drown a cry.

Iris didn’t answer or say anything. She just looked at her childhood friend. To her, he seemed to be incredibly sad. He looked like he carried a heavy grief. When did it happen? He used to be a light hearted and kind soul. To her and her family, he was the warmest person in the planet.

He had lost a certain shine in his eyes; one he had when he was younger, a teenager. The woman felt guilty for no notice it before. She has been so inverse in herself and in her mating (and married) life that she hadn’t taken care of her friendship with the other omega.

"You know that the world is bigger that this town, Don’t you?" She said after a long silence, getting up and standing next to him. "Wally is going to travelled to Europe to study a summer apprenticeship. I am sure I could convince dad to let you go as you will be with Wally" She proposed.

"I cannot leave" He answered and faced her "I have to wait for my father, take care of the household and our finances!" He said quickly. It was said too fast that it was obvious it was just an excuse and they both knew.

"Just…think about it" She requested. "Ok?" He nodded and she smiled at him. "I’ll go and entertain Hal and my dad for a couple of minutes" Barry looked confusedly at her. "Take your time and put yourself together and, when you feel better, return to the ball"

"I…I…" He tried to say.

"You don’t have to choose no one today" She intervened. "I would not let my dad to pression you to take a decision" She promised. "Just enjoy the party for his sake and yours" He nodded.

Iris gave him a peck on the check and left, closing the door after her. Leaving the male omega alone again. Barry was thankful with of having a friend, almost a sister, in Iris. She supported him without doubts.

Being by himself again, Barry sat in the sofa again and meditated about the conversation he just had with the female. He might be having to leave the city to heal himself and forget his Alpha… _No_. He corrected himself. _Not his Alpha…Len_. He obligated himself to think.

Naming himself was hurtful but it was necessary. He needed to leave Leonard Snart behind to move over and start living his life. The memories that he shared with him, Len, will be always treasured ones but he had to let it go. Leonard left him and he had to accept it. He wasn’t his Alpha and he wasn’t his omega…

Acknowledging it only increased the pain of his soul and the only thing he could do was to get lost in the past:

_Barry had love knowledge since his early childhood. His mother said that he was naturally curious and he was her little genius detective. He would be always asking questions, investing and searching for answers for all the wonders around him. His father used to joke about him being a stubborn child and a trouble-finder in his quests that he, Henry, would have grey hair early but they, his parents, never stopped him._

_On the contrary, they bought as many books as they could and hired the best teacher who they found. They wanted to feed his desire for knowledge as they were proud of their overcurious child. They wanted him to be happy and if it was what he liked they were fine with it._

_As they expected, Barry had devoured all the books and been capable of holding debates with his tutors. But, even if he loved reading and learning, he was still a kid and he loved playing with his friends. Iris, Cisco, Caitlin and He had been a menace for the town as it was their playground. Everyone knew and tolerated them as they were just kids and they weren’t troublemakers. So, in Barry’s free time, he would meet his friends and play._

_When he was eight years old, he started to get curious about the world around him, the books weren’t enough anymore. For that reason, he began to organise little expeditions to the forest with his friends. Henry didn’t see any problem with it as he trusted his kid’s sensibility and he wasn’t alone in the wildness. These travels had almost concluded before dust and the children would return with pretty stones, herbs or little animals, which would have to be freed by Dr. Allen, and without any lesion._

_Except one day, a Saturday’s morning, when Barry went into the woods alone because his friends were busy or incapable of joining him. Cisco was working in the family’s store; Caitlin was visiting some relatives out of the town and Iris was taking care of her little brother who was just born. Going alone was reckless but the young boy needed escape of his home for a while; His mother’s health was decreased every day and nothing had helped her get better._

_He had been walking around the trees, following a new path he had just discovered a few day ago, when he felt a presence following him and he realized he wasn’t as alone as he had thought. He could hear the sound of leaves breaking under the weight of someone or something else. He looked over his shoulder bravely but he didn’t find anything. Although, he ran away._

_He was so altered for that unknown presence that he didn’t look where he was going. For that reason, he didn’t see the teenager in front of him and he couldn’t avoid to crash with him. The other male just lost his balance for a second but he didn’t fall as Barry did. The eight-year boy had just enough time to put in his hands in front of him to prevent hurting his face._

_"What is wrong with you?" The older boy asked at the same time he recovered the fishing tools that felt from his bag because of the crash._

_"I am sorry" Barry exclaimed quickly as he started helping the other to recuperate his belongings. His hands were shaking and he was terribly pale._

_"Are you okay, kid?" The others questioned him when he through a look to the younger’s face. The moment his blue eyes got into Barry’s soul and imprinted in his heart; even if he didn’t know it at the time. The same happened to the teen when he met with the hazel eyes of the boy._

_The older took Barry’s hands, they were scratched for the fall, between his, forgetting his things on the forest’s floor, and he was surprised from how cold they were. At that moment, Barry’s vision started to get blurring and all the sounds around him became nonsense. The blue-eyed kid reacted just in time to catch the younger before he could get more hurt._

_"Kid!" The teen called him stunned. The sound of dry leaves and twigs getting broke under something or someone made him looked away of the boy to the forest._

_A male Alpha, he could smell it regardless the distance between them, were standing between the trees. He was in his mild thirties. His long blonde hair was untamed and greasy, his skin was dirty and his musk almost made the teen plunked. His clothes had seen better days and he were barefoot. He was, possibly, an outcast and in the running. Importunely, his rut hit him without a mate or companion, so he had lost his mind. A rogue Alpha was a danger for society because it would do anything to fulfil his hunger._

_His eyes were focus in the younger male in the teen’s arms. The teenager had only passed through his own first rut, as he was an alpha as well, so he could identify the aggressive intention coming from the other. He felt repulsed from the idea of an adult alpha preying over a child. The boy in his arms didn’t smell as a matured omega; he probably hadn’t presented yet._

_He growled to the older alpha at the same time he hugged the boy against his chest. Perhaps, he had little experience in fighting but he still conserved his sensitivity. With his right hand, he took out the knife that he uses to opened fishes as a precaution. He didn’t want to kill anyone but he would do it to protect the innocent boy._

_The blonde alpha looked at him with a weird expression in his face. He didn’t know what it meant but the other male retreated slowly without breaking eye-contact with him. Soon he found himself alone with the boy in his lap._

_He let a sigh out, relaxing his posture without releasing the knife, and took an attentive look of the boy. He was beautiful to be a younger boy. He remaindered him of his sister but, unlike Lisa, he had a softness in his aura that touch his heart. Respectfully, he looked in the other’s pockets, trying to find anything that gave him an idea of the boy’s identity, and found a compass with an engravement: Henry Allen._

_The Allen family was one of the founders of the town and well-known by anyone for being benevolent and educated. They had always preferred knowledge over the material goods; they always treated everyone as equals and with justice. That philanthropy nature only gave them good fortune and rewards._

_The teenager wasn’t surprised that this gorgeous and curious boy was an Allen. But what he couldn’t understand was what he was doing alone in the wood. Was he supposed to be with someone? A companion? A friend? The boy was clearly an omega to be and, if his memory didn’t betray him, the only child of the family._

_After he returned his knife to his belt, he carried him in his arms, carefully to no drop his own bag, as graceful as a twelve years old teen could be. The Allen boy wasn’t heavy but he was tall as a tree. That made it difficult to move around the trees but the blue-eyed boy was able to do it._

_It was mild day when he got to the Allen house, Manor, and was received by the butler_. _The man didn’t hesitate to let him in when he saw the boy in his arms. Len was conducted to the living room where he put Barry down, over a sofa, while a maid run for the doctor, who luckily was there visiting the child’s mom._

_The doctor arrived quicky as he could with Henry Allen behind him. The old beta started to examinate the boy. Meanwhile the father looked at the teenager, who stood in the middle of the room without knowing what to do with himself, with a lot of questions in his eyes._

_"Who are you, son? " He asked calmly. "How do you found my boy?" His expression was kind and welcoming._

_"I’m Leonard Snart, Sir" The teen answered with a dry voice. "I was walking, going to the lake, when he ran into me" The brows of the man disappeared in his hairline, "he was being followed by a rogue alpha" Len explained and the exclamation of horror and shocks of the staff followed it._

_"Are you ok?" Henry questioned and Len nodded ."Did the alpha hurt Barry?" The older man was worried._

_"No" Len responded quicky "I would never let it happen!" He promised with a scrawl in his face. Henry Allen couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the bravery of the boy in front of him._

_"Thank you". The man said as he put his hand over Len shoulder . "We are in debt with you." Len just looked at his shoes shyly._

_"He is okay, Mister Allen" The doctor intervened ."He just received a big scared." The beta gave a proud look at Len who looked up to see the boy sleeping. He didn’t know in the moment but his alpha part had been enchanted by the younger boy and the adults knew it._

_Henry Allen let the young alpha stayed in his house until his son woke up. With a chaperone, of course. The first person that the boy saw when he recovered the consciousness was Len. The teenager had fallen sleep next to him._

A tear fell for Barry’s eyes and rolled over his check when he remembered when he met Len. He had been an ignorant child…Since that day, until the moment Len disappeared, he spent as much time as possible with him. Soon feelings started to form and have a name for them:

_It was normal for the Allen’s household to be invaded for the friends of the young heir of the family. The presence of Iris West and his little brother, who was a toddler, was almost a rule and all the workers were familiar with the girl and her family. Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon were recurrent visitors as well but they not always had time to spend time with Barry since they had responsibilities with their families._

_After the accident in the woods, Lisa Snart, Len’s little sister, had started to spend time in the mansion too. The young Lisa was a beautiful and clever girl, a year older that Barry and an omega as well, but she was in a precarious situation as her father didn’t have the money to educate her and he didn’t want her to go to the free school of father Wells. So, Barry’s father proposed to her brother to let him be in charge in her education, as a reward of Len’s heroic actions, without Lewis Snart’s knowledge._

_Therefore, Lisa, Iris and Barry would spend a lot of time together. They would share classes and played together. Sometimes, the girls were too much for Barry because both of them were strong-minded and stubborn but, the majority of the times, he didn’t mind following their wishes. After all, he was rewarded with Len’s visits at afternoon._

_Len got a job with the old Stein family as an accountant assistance. It was better that his previous job helping the fishmen seller and it was better paid. He got the chance to prove himself as a candidate when Henry recommended him and, after days of trial, he won the trust of mister Stein and he started working with him._

_The young Snart had to work to gain the money to sustain his family. It was a known fact that Lewis Snart was an alcoholic and he didn’t take care of his children; he even spent a few years in prison after he tried to stole a private property. So, Lisa and Len’s future were in the teenager’s hands._

_For that reason, the young teen only could spend time with them, Lisa and the Allens, after he got out of work. Usually he would come and wait for Lisa’s violin lesson to be end before going home, no wanting to abuse of Henry’s Allen hospitality. But, sometimes, he would stay for dinner. Either way, Barry would use that time to be with Len and talk to him._

_There was something in the young alpha that attracted Barry and made him want to be next to him. He would be content to be in the same room with him and peek over the book he was reading to look at him. But Len was kind with him and talked to him, always being considerate enough to ensure they would be always companied for Iris, who will practice her stitches with a knowing smile, or a worker to preserve Barry’s reputation._

_This afternoon wasn’t different to others. Lisa was practicing her violin skills in the music room meanwhile Iris, Len and Barry spent their time in the library. Wally were sleeping in his cradle next to his sister who was working in her embroidery. The girl took care of his brother with the assistance of their old nanny after their mother left them and ran away._

_Barry was working in his math homework and Len was reading a borrowed book. Both of them tried to be as silence as they could be to not wake up the infant. Despite of that, they would exchange looked and smiles over time. Barry was ten years old and he was still considered a kid but he was starting to felt something different from Len, something that he didn’t feel for any of his other friends._

_"Barry, darling..." The voice of Nora Allen, Barry’s mom, broke the silence. The boy got up of his sit immediately and walked out of the room. These days were rare that Nora’s had the energy to rise from her bed and the boy was worried that his mother needed something._

_"What’s wrong, mom?" He asked surprised and concerned to see his mother in the hallway. She was wearing a simple blue dress instead her nightgown and her hair were styled in a braid._

_"I was hoping we could have an early dinner together." She answered with a smile and looked over his kid’s shoulder; Len and Iris had followed Barry. "Your friends are invited, of course." She added with a gentle nod._

_Sharing the table with his mother were an experience Barry had missed and, for the smile in his father’s face, he was not the only one. The Snart sibling stole a few peeks of Nora, trying to no be notice, as they hadn’t met her before meanwhile Iris just smiled and ate her dinner. As if she felt the eyes over her, Nora looked at Len with a curious but kind eyes._

_"You should be Leonard Snart" She said to him and Len nodded silently, "Barry had told me a lot about you." Barry felt his cheeks got warmer and Iris and Lisa share a mocking smile." You’re more handsome than I imagined"._

_"Nora" Henry murmured in a false scolding tone. "You should not make fun of our only child." Barry wanted to disappear in that moment._

_"I am not joking" She said with a teasing smile in her beautiful face and a playful shine in her eyes "Barry always talks about you…good things I assure you" Lisa laughed quietly. "…And I wanted to meet you."_

_"I hope you’re not disappointed, Mrs. Allen" Len answered, trying to be polite, at the same time he looked to Barry. The boy was looking to his lap and biting his lips nervously. " Barry is too kind and he would exaggerate my few virtues…"_

_"I would never…"Barry interrupted him outranged. "You just cannot recognize your own strengths" Nora looked at her husband amused and Henry just nodded._

_"You’re too good, Bar" Len said without noticing the attention of the adults. "and you always want to find the good in everyone"." Snart’s attention were over the boy who was now looking at him._

_"Nonsense" Barry exclaimed and Len was touched for the strength in Barry voice. He really believed it._

_The silence dominated the dinner after that. No one wanted to said anything. After they finished to eat, Henry withdrew to his study and Barry escorted Iris to get Wally and to the door, her father was waiting for them; leaving Lisa and Len with Nora who had asked a maid for a cup of tea._

_"Lisa" The older woman called "Would you be a dear and play a melody for me before you go?" She asked. "I always listen you from my bedroom and you play marvellous." She complimented and Lisa accepted, leaving the room to recuperate the musical instrument._

_"Mrs. Allen" Len said after a second of uncertain quiet. The previous conversation was still present in the young man's mind. "I only want the best for your son and I would never…"_

_"Barry is enamoured by_ _you." Nora intervened with a knowing voice. "He had always seen you as his hero after the first day he met you and his feeling had evolved with time." Len felt how his heartbeat increased for the excitation and anxiety; he was nervous to not offend the woman but he was pleased to know that his feeling were reciprocated. "It’s not the most convenient thing when we think in your family situation…"_

_"I…" Len tried to defend himself, knowing his current reputation and his family background, but he couldn't find the words to do it._

_"But neither Henry or I care about it." She said with a smile. "We just want our baby to be happy." She extended her hand toward Len and the teen moved and took it. He was surprised of how cold she was. "Please, if you love him, make him happy." She pledged._

_"I care about him"Len responded sincerity."I don’t know if this is love but I would do anything to keep him safe." He promised to her._

_They didn’t know that Barry was listening to their conversation. The young boy had escorted his friend and brother and quickly returned to ensure that his mother didn’t embarrassed him more. His heart almost stopped when he listened Len’s last words._

_After taking a deep breath, Barry recuperated his posture and let his presence be known by the other two in the salon. Nora just gave to Len another smile and let his hand go. Barry stood behind his mother, put his hands over her shoulders and kissed her cheek before he checked over Len who was looked at him with charming eyes._

_Lisa entered the run and found them together; she couldn’t avoid feeling happy for her brother. He was focused all his attention in the other boy in the room and appeared to be hypnotized by him. Nora winked an eye to her and Lisa started to play._

Len became Barry’s support and likewise. Even if they were not public courting, Barry was sure he would not accept any other alpha:

_Barry’s eyes were red and puffy after being crying all the day. His mother had died three days ago and, after all the traditional burial ceremonies, she had been buried in the town’s cemetery that afternoon. The teenager had got out of the house, trying to get away of the crowd and had a moment for himself._

_It seemed that all the town had come to give their condolences to the family and, despite the burial had ended, they were still in the Allen’s house. The twelve-year-old boy was tired of listening the people’s commiserations and the pity looks of the adults over him. Even the company of his friends weren’t enough incitive to stay indoors._

_The cold breeze made him shivered but he didn’t move of his place. He had sat in a patch of green grass in the garden of his family. It was the last days of summer and autumn was starting to make itself present. Soon all the green would change to the characteristic orange and yellow of the next season but the life beings of summer were still active and he could listen birds and some insects moving around. The quiet sounds of nature brought peace to the boy._

_He was deeply sad for his lost but, at the same time, he was relief his mother wasn’t suffering anymore. She had been sick for years and no matter how many doctors she saw or treatments they had tried, she would not get better. But, even if he understood life and death nature, he still felt hurt and wanted his mom._

_"You shouldn’t be alone here." The voice of mister Eobard Thawne made Barry jumped in his spot. The boy got up of his sit and turned around to face the adult._

_Eobard Thawne were a respectable lawyer and older cousin of one of Barry’s friend, Edward Thawne. Eddie’s family had moved into the town when he was five years old; his parents had died in an accident and his grandparents had decided they wanted to leave the agitated life of the city and rise Eddie in the country._

_Barry wasn’t familiar with the older man in front of him. Eobard was supposed to be the legal guardian of Eddie, as his grandparents were so old, but he worked in the city, so he expended long periods of time travelling and out of town. The boy had only seen the adult like two or three times before this one, in social or community events, and his presence always made him uneasy._

_"It’s getting dark and the woods are too close." The blond said as he got closer. "It could be dangerous for someone so… " His green eyes were over him, traveling for all his body and checking him out. "...delicate" He finished saying._

_"I’m not delicate." Barry answered uncomfortable to be the victim of his gaze. "I know how to defend myself." He added. It sounded like a warning more than a simply response._

_"Do you?" The other mocked when he was less that a meter close to Barry. The scent of the alpha got into Barry’s nose: he smelled like a combination of storm and smoke. It was not pleasant to the teen._

_"I do" He said fiercely, no letting himself to be intimidate. He didn’t know what was the problem with Eddie’s relative_ _and his rude behaviour._

_The alpha just smiled and advanced the closed the distance between them. Barry was shocked with this action and froze in his spot. It was considerable against good moral to get close to an omega who wasn’t part of your family without a chaperone, specially an alpha. It was true that the boy hadn’t had his first heat but it was obvious it was close._

_Eobard put his hand under his chin, taking control of his movements, and caressed his check and inferior lip with his thumb. Barry frowned and tried to step back but the grip of the other avoided. When he looked him at the eyes, he saw how the green had almost disappeared and his pupils were dilated._

_This reaction worried Barry and made him act in panic. He slapped the man in the face. It surprised the man and provoked that he freed Barry of his grip. A growl got out of the older man’s mouth; it was animalistic and made Barry shivered instinctively. The alpha was raged._

_"What the hell do you think you are doing? " Len’s voice took Barry out of his fear and, in a blink, he found himself being shield by Mick and Len’s bodies._

_Mick Rory was a friend of Len, best friend, and he was a beta who worked as a hunter and forest ranger. At first, Barry found him intimidating but his opinion was changed by the large teenager himself. Mick was a little brute but, also, he cared for his loved ones and had an artistic soul._

_"Nothing you should care about" Eobard responded arrogant but he didn’t move away. His eyes were looking for Barry’s._

_"Anything that involves Mr. Allen it’s something I care about." Len snarled back. "It is unfit for Barry to be seen with an alpha without a companion." He added coldly._

_"Of course" The blond responded, recovering his posture."I was just worried about his health, it’s cold and he was here alone…"_

_"No anymore" Len intervened sharply. Eobard just nodded and went away. He didn’t have another option as his actions spoke poorly of him and his reputation and, in case of a physical fights, his wellness were on risk._

_"Are you okay, Bar?" Mick asked when the blond was away, turning around to check him as a mother hen._

_"I am, he didn’t touch me" He said immediately. "You were just in time…" Mick nodded satisfied to no see harm over him "…I slapped him." The boy admitted shyly._

_"Why? " Len questioned him confused at the same time Mick grinned proud, he was the one who taught him self-defence. "You said he didn’t touch you…"_

_"He grabbed me by my chin and he touched my face" He said disgusted and Len groaned as answer. Mick just looked at him with raised eyebrows._

_"I’m sorry." The Alpha apologized quickly after his friend sent him a warning eyes and Barry shrank. "I am sorry, Barry" He repeated ashamed for not controlling his alpha’s instincts and being possessive over the boy._

_"It’s okay." Barry said. "I didn’t like him either". He admitted and he advanced to take Len’s hands. Mick turned around, pretending he didn’t see anything, but he kept himself closer to keep the appearances_ _. "I don't want anyway else to touch me." He declared in low voice._

He got his first heat at thirteen years old; finally, he presented himself as omega and was considerate ready to be courted and married. But Len didn’t want to rush anything and let him enjoy his youth. He had been waiting for him five years, he could wait more. More important, Len wanted to gain enough money to built something for both of them and their future together:

_Barry walked out of the town’s church before leaving the donations of his family there. Father Wells was raising a winter charity to help the most vulnerable people in the town and neighbour ranches. The street was covered by snow and a cold breeze ran free for the place. But that didn’t discourage the families to go to the market and buy the good in preparation for the holidays. Barry kept walking into the forest and towards his house without stopping._

_Barry should be doing the same as he became the one supposed to take care of his family’s house when his mother died. He did it for three years, preparing a small dinner for his father and the West, sometimes the Snart would come but they weren’t christians and they had their own festivities, but this year was Iris’s turned to prepare the Christmas dinner since she wanted to impressed Eddie Thawne and his family. So, Barry was freed of that responsibility._

_As well that Barry was adapting himself to Len’s traditions. The Snart family were Jews and they had their own practices. Barry wouldn’t mind to raise his child with the mixed traditions and he wanted to keep alive his beloved's culture. Even if Len didn’t give it enough importance at loud, he knew it was important to him._

_It was true that they weren’t formally courting or engaged but the omega would not change his mind and he would mate and married the alpha he chose. Nobody knew they continued seeing each other except for Barry’s father, Lisa and Mick. Barry’s friends believed that he grew up of his crush on Len and, to avoid unnecessary gossip, he didn’t bother to correct them._

_"You never used enough coats" Len’s voice brought him back to reality._

_Barry stopped and looked to his right. Len came out from amid the trees with a package in his hands and a smirk in his face. His curly hair was cover by a few snowflakes and the edge of his ears were red. How did he dare to criticize him when he didn’t bundle up enough?_

_"I am not the one without a hat" Barry replied as he moved to close the distance between them. The omega peeked around to make sure nobody was near and hugged the man, being careful to not crush the package._

_"At least I had a good coat and not that excuse of one you always wear." Len mocked him as he involved his arms around the omega and drown his face in Barry’s neck. The teenager had grown up a lot and, now, he was at the same heigh than him._

_"Then what excuse will I use to hug you?" He responded flirty at the same time he hid his hands inside Len’s coat._

_"You’re a sneaky one." Len said amused but he didn’t do anything to move._

_The scent of Barry was calming at the same time that it was arousing for Len. He had to separate himself from him before he did something he could regret later. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to mate the omega but he wanted to do it right._

_"Len…" Barry cried when he moved away from him but the alpha didn’t let him win. Instead he took off his scarf and put it around Barry’s neck._

_The omega knew exactly the reason behind Len’s actions. He was aware of the effects he had over the older man and he wanted him to succumb to his desire. Might be it was his hormones or his careless spirit but he desired to be mated to Len as soon as possible. Barry didn’t care about what people would say, he knew they had the support of his parents and he was disposed to work hard to build a home from them. However, he accepted Len’s wishes and behave._

_"Let me escort you to your house." The alpha pledge as he offered him his arm._

_"Only if you stay for supper." Barry answered as he took his arm with a grin in his face._

Barry let a sign out. He couldn’t do it. He just couldn’t let the ghost of Len go. It was hurtful. He preferred to be married to a memory than tried to replace him with another alpha. He couldn’t give his heart away if he didn’t have it.

He knew he sounded as that immature and passional people who through their lives away for an unrequited love. Nevertheless, a part of Barry recognized it wasn’t unrequited, not quite, as it was shady how Len disappeared and he hadn’t lost hope. And it wasn’t like he was wasting his life; he had a work and he enjoyed his friends…

"You shouldn’t be alone, little omega." Eobard’s voice was disturbing to Barry’ ears. The blond alpha hadn’t accepted his rejection. "Specially when you are so young and beautiful" He complimented.

"I can be wherever I want to be, Mr. Thawne" He answered rudely. "And I don’t need or want any company" He added before he got up of the sofa and tried to get out but the other man didn’t let him.

Eobard moved to blocked his way with his own body. Barry stopped in time to avoid crashing with him. The blonde smiled darky. He knew he had the upper hand in the situation.

"So feisty!" He exclaimed amused. "It’s obvious you are in need of an alpha" His eyes travelled over Barry’s body with hunger in his eyes.

"I don’t need one." Barry replied without letting himself being intimidate.

"Of course, you need one." Eobard repeated. "It’s not that the reason we are here?" Barry squinted his eyes with suspicion. "Mr. West is looking for an alpha for you after you hadn’t chosen one yourself" He added with a depredatory smile in his face. "Any alpha can buy your hand…"

"And I would have the last word." Barry intervened. "and I had already chosen an alpha in my life." Eobard let a groan out.

"Leonard Snart left this town ten years ago." Eobard snarled. "and he isn’t coming back…" Barry felt his chest hurt upon the affirmation "…You’re only wasting time and postponing the inevitable…" Eobard’s scent invaded the room and Barry wrinkled his nose "…you will be mine" He declared.

Barry wanted to punch Eobard’s face and put as much distance as he could from the blond. He found him disgusting and he would never accept his intentions. No even if he was the only alpha in the planet.

The older man advanced a step closer toward him at the same time Barry did the opposite, keeping a meter between them. The omega felt a little intimidate for the aggressive posture of the other man but he would not let it show. He was preparing himself for any possible reaction of the alpha, even a physical confrontation, when Eddie and Hal entered the room. Both of them worn black suits but the blond used a violet lace mask, which matched with Iris’ dress, and the other had on a dark green one.

"Barry" Iris’s mate called him. He had a smile in his lips but his eyes were fixed in his uncle with suspicion. "We were looking for you." He added as he walked into the room and put himself between his uncle and his friend.

"Really?" Eobard asked with annoyance in his voice.

"I was wondering if you will dance with me, Barry" Intervened the brunet noticing the tension in the room and offering his arm to him. The omega took the opportunity and accepted with a little nod, taking a minute to put on his golden eyeshade. The two brunets walk out after given the Thawne men a little farewell gesture.

Eobard tried to stop them but Eddie didn’t let him. He grabbed him by the arm and obligated him to face him. The two men looked at each other with defiance and hostility. The older alpha shook the hand off with disdain and, fixing his clothes, walked toward the dance room.

"I know what you have been done" Eddie said before the other man could leave the room, making him stop and look at him. "I will not let you trash our family’s name with your shady businesses and deals." Eobard let a growl out- "and, more important, I will not let you be near Barry" He finished with determination.

"Who do you think you are, you ungrateful boy?" Eobard spited furious. "I rase you when your father died" He reminded him.

"You rase me because that was the condition of grandpa’s will to be able to receive your heirloom." The young alpha answered with fierce eyes. "Father Wells and mister West were more concerned about me and they’re the reason I am who I am now." He declared with pride. "More important, I am the alpha lead in our family, grandpa declared it, and I’ll disowned you if you tried anything to harm my family, included Barry." He warmed before leaving the room to look for his wife.

Eobard took a deep breath, trying to put himself together, before mimicking the other too and re-joined to the party. His eyes looked for the omega he was lusting for. He found him in the centre of the dance floor with the company of Harold Jordan. The omega had a small smile on his face as he danced with the other man.

"He is beautiful..." A deep and rich male voice said next to him. Eobard turned his head to look at the owner.

It was a male alpha who was wearing a dark blue velvet long jacket with fine tailoring and silver embroidery. That kind of clothes were only available in the city and for the upper class or nobility. Strangely, despite Eobard’s good connections, the blond didn’t recognize him and his identity was guarded by a white facemask with silver that covered all his face.

"He is indeed" Eobard said. "The most gorgeous omega in the room but I must to warn you, my friend, that I am courting him" He stated with confidence and elegance.

"Friend?" The other male questioned. His voice denoted his disgust. "I am not a friend of yours, Eobard Thawne" He declared. The blond was surprised by the security and disdain in the other man.

"I don’t know what is your problem with me, sir." Eobard murmured, trying to not call attention over them. "As far I know, we haven’t met each other" He concluded.

"Oh! But we have” The other said with a shady tone. "Ten years ago, you mislead my father to sell my lands, my mother’s inheritance, and threaten me with the life of my sister and her future as you jeopardised our family’s name and business in this city" The green eyes of Eobard reflected his realization. "Do you remember me now?" He asked as he took off his mask; revealing icy blue eyes and a handsome face.

"Snart" Eobard said in disbelief but the other didn’t look at him. He had turn his eyes to watch Barry’s dance. "Why are you here?" He questioned him.

"To make justice" He simply responded. "and to reconnect with old acquaintances" He added with his old friend and lover in mind.

"Do you real believe you could come here like this?" Eobard snarled. "I would put you in jail if you don’t go now." The other alpha smiled without being afraid over the man’s threat. "Do you don’t believe I can ruin your life?" He asked outraged.

"Oh, no, I know you could" He admitted. "You had already ruined my life." Len looked at him "When I let you intimated me and broke my relationship with Barry." His blue eyes promised pain and revenge. "But I am not an helpless teenager anymore." He said and Eobard felt a big hand over his shoulder.

"Who?" He questioned trying to looked over his shoulder but he felt the cold of a gun in his back.

"Don’t make a scene" Len said while he returned his attention to the dancers. "This is a party" He joked cruelty. "Please, let Mick guided you outside where captain Singh and his men are waiting for you." Eobard grinded his teeth in angry and desperation. "And do it fast, we don’t want David’s mates to miss him." he said with a smile before walking out, toward the dance floor. 

“Move, bastard”. Mick grunted and obligated to walk. No one noticed anything out of the ordinary so, they made a smooth exit from the place. The cold night received them as they walk out of West manor and, as Len said, David Singh and his men were waiting for him. Lisa Snart, Cisco Ramon and Cindy Reynolds were there too.

He wasn’t surprised for the presence of the sister of Snart. Lisa Snart was an independent omega, she had always been, and it seemed she was helping her brother. But it was shocked to see Cisco, who worked as advisor in his office, and, by the way he was looking at him, his presence only indicated trouble. The presence of Sergeant Reynolds wasn’t dismayed since she was courting Ramon but she also seemed close to Lisa as she put herself between him and the omegas.

"This should be a mistake." He told to Singh when he was in a hearing distance. "Snart is trying to stain my reputation…" Lisa groaned and tried to attacked him but she was stopped by Reynolds who hugged her and caressed her in a calmy way while Cisco murmured something to her ear and kissed her right temple.

"Save your words to the court, Mayor Thawne" It was said by Captain Singh before he made a signal to his men who apprehended the blond. "You have the right to a lawyer but everything you said would be use against you so, it’s better if you don’t say anything." The man advised as the police took Eobard Thawne to the police’s carriage.

At the same time, Barry and Hal danced without knowing what was happening. The omega was enjoying his time with the other brunet. He considered him a good friend and a wonderful person. He was capable of making him laugh with his jokes and spent a good time together. Moreover he was thankful that he helped him out of the uncomfortable situation with Eobard.

"Thank you" He said to his friend. "For your help with Eobard" He explained as he let Hal guide him in the dance.

"No problem, Bar" Hal answered with a smile. "I will not let that man hurt you" He promised gently, enjoying the warm of the omega in his arms.

"By the way, I am sorry about Joe" Barry said as he twirled. "Iris told me he has been harassing you" He commented shyly.

"There is nothing you have to be sorry for." Hal ensured him. "It’s a privilege to be considerate worthy of you" He flirted and Barry laughed, believing the other was joking, but Hal was serious. "I’m not joking, Bar, if you were looking for a mate, I will be the first in the line" He stated.

Barry stopped dancing, surprised, and opened the mouth to say something but he didn’t know how to answer. Hal just shook his head, dismissing what he had just said, and incited his friend to continue dancing. The omega looked at him with watery eyes as he knew he didn’t share the feelings the other had for him and he couldn’t avoid feeling sorry and guilty for that.

"Hey!" Hal exclaimed softly. "Don’t cry!" Barry looked at his feet ashamed. "I had always known someone else had your heart." Hal directed a look to Leonard over Barry’s shoulder and nodded without being watched by the omega. " and I just want you to be happy" He said as the song reached its end.

Barry and Hal slightly bowed as a formal gesture. Immediately, Hal took his hand and kissed the back of his hand. Barry was shocked by the actions of the young alpha. His astonishment just increased when the other man hugged him. All the people around were scandalized for the improper behaviour.

"That the reason we helped him come back" Hal murmured in Barry’s ears. "but, please, don’t be easy on him, after all, he left you alone for so many years" He pledged before separating from him.

Barry was confused but, before he couldn’t ask anything, he smelled a familiar scent which distracted him. Despite of ten years without smelling it, Barry recognized the unique scent of Leonard Snart. He looked to Hal’s right and found an attractive man looking at him.

"Mr. Allen" Hal said, following the protocols, at the same time he pointed toward the man. "This is my friend, Mr. Leonard Snart" Barry’s heart stopped for a second when he confirmed his intuition. "Mr. Snart, I’m gladded to introduce you to the loveliest Bartholomew Allen" Len nodded with an unreadable expression in his face.

"Can I have a dance?" Len asked and extended his hand to Barry.

This one had the last word; he could take it and give him another chance, let himself explain and, lucky, forgive him. Or he couldn’t do it and refuse to accept him again in his life. Len would accept anything the other decided.

"Yes" Barry murmured at the same time he took the hand.

Hal walked away. He didn’t want to interrupt them. He stopped in front of the food’s table and took a glass of wine. He took a long sip and turned around to see the pair. The red jacket of Barry contrasted with the blue one of Len but they made a beautiful scene. The way one looked at the other’s eyes, as if the other were the world for the other, were marvellous and painful to Hal. 

When a movement in the corner of his eyes alerted him that he wasn’t alone anymore, he smiled to hide his sadness. His friend, Edward Thawne, came closer and offered him a glass with rum, he took it. He drank the alcohol beverage in a go.

"Are you ok?" Eddie asked with concern when he saw him take his glass and drink it as well.

"No" He admitted. "But I will be" He finished it at the same time he saw David Singh entered to the room and reunited with his two mates. Eobard Thawne had been stopped. It was true that it would be a hard trial and he could find the way to get out of jail but Hal was optimistic and hoped they could stop the corrupt man. Mostly, for Eddie and Barry’s behalf.

"We did the correct thing" Eddie declared as he read Hal’s mind.

"Who is the man dancing with Barry?" Iris asked at the same time she stood next to her mate. The woman had been busied helping Caitlin, the woman was eight months pregnant and required assistance in some personal aspects (going to the restroom), so she was surprised to find his best friend in the dance floor.

"Leonard Snart." Hal answered with a grim smile and Iris’s jaw dropped in amaze.

Neither Barry nor Len cared to follow the steps of the other dancers and they just moved around. Barry was still stunned and without believing Len was in front of him, touching him. One part of him was angry but it was a small part. The majority of him wanted to hug him and drowned in his chest, losing himself in his warmth and his scent. On the other side, Len knew there were many things he had to explain.

"I am so sorry, _Scarlet"_ He said truly. "I didn’t want to leave you but I didn’t have other option." The omega frowned confused. "My father had just lost our house…" Barry opened his mouth to talk..." I know that money didn’t matter for you and your dad would have given me a job but someone was threaten me and endangered Lisa’s life" He explained.

"Who?" Barry questioned without doubting Len’s words since Hal had helped him coming back.

"It didn’t matter anymore" The older man said. "Justice is coming and, with the help of Edward Thawne and Mr. Singh, everything would be alright…" The voice of Len broke at the last part. "… and if you had me, I would love to continue our courtship and, perhaps, mate you in the future" He added timidly.

The silence was Len’s only answer. The alpha felt how his stomach knotted and his anxiety increased so they stopped moving in the middle of the crowd. Barry looked at him severely and meditative. Len opened his mouth to start apologizing when Barry, without caring of the people around him or his reputation, kissed the alpha fiercely.

Len let him do as he wish. Specially if his scarlet's kisses were part of it... But soon he found himself being dragged out of the dance room by the omega and into the private study of Joe West. All the guests were surprised but both of them ignored it. Barry closed the door behind them.

"Are you gonna stay?"Barry questioned Len with determination.

"Yes" Len answered quickly. "If you accept me" Len tried to hug his love but he didn’t let him. Barry put Joe’s desk between them.

"Do you have any legal problems or reasons to run away again?" The omega inquired with suspicion.

"No" Len responded truthy.

"Have you had a lover?" Barry demanded and Len just smiled when he comprehended what was in the other’s mind "Have you?!" Barry exclaimed when he didn’t receive an answer quickly.

"No" Len said as he walked around the desk. "I would never touch another one who wasn’t you." He put his hands in Barry’s waist. "You are the only one in my heart and soul" he confessed.

"You didn’t need love to have sex" Barry replied with wariness in his eyes.

"That’s true" Len admitted as he moved his face to rest a few centimetres for Barry’s neck. "But I just feel lust for you–" He murmured and the omega shivered.

Barry let Len to rest his face over his shoulder and smell his scent. Len’s nose was touching his bare neck. The scent of both of them mixed was just waking up their arousal up as they had abstained themselves for almost a decade. Their animalistic natures demanded to mate and complete what they had let incomplete.

"Are you going to abandon me again?" Barry asked with broken voice. His hands were stroking Len’s short hair.

"Never" Len promised. His breath caressed Barry’s skin and tickled him. "I will be at your side until death takes me" He sworn. Barry grabbed him by the hair and, gently, obligated him to see him at the face.

"You’re not gonna die soon" The omega ordered and the alpha nodded with an smirk and watery eyes. "Good" Barry said with a grin and equally teary eyes. "Because, now, you and I are going to flee away and go to my house." Len nodded. "Then we are gonna mate and tomorrow you are gonna explained everything to me." Len nodded again, accepting anything his omega demanded.

Before running away, Len kissed Barry one more time. This time they took their sweet time. They both ignored the tears that fell for their checks and enjoyed the taste and warmness of the other. They would discuss a lot of things and they still have to fight a lot of legal and social issues but, for the moment, they didn’t care.

This night, they would surrender themselves to the other as they should have done many years before.


End file.
